


When Sparks Fly

by mmmdraco



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparks fly between them, but it isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sparks Fly

It was long enough after the Battle of Geonosis that he felt that any repairs that might have been needed to his system should already have been performed. Yet, there seemed to be a problem with his chassis. R2 had already pointed out to him several times that he was attempting to lift it in the other droid's presence. Was his body realizing a problem that his cirsuits weren't catching up with?

The idea was ridiculous, of course, but after several diagnostic scans failed to produce a probable cause, 3PO approached R2 and roused the other droid from something of a slumber. He communicated his needs to R2, then arranged himself to his full height to allow R2 better access.

It was interesting that the first breach beneath his covering caused an intense amount of perceived sensation within his sensors. He let his vision scan downward to watch R2 probing him. It was too much, he thought, to see another droid's parts so closely interlinked with his own. He pulled away quickly, deciding that the mechanics hadn't gotten to him yet because war did cause a lot of damage, and as his head had been reattached already, he didn't need much else at the moment.

R2 followed him for a moment, but retracted as sparks shot into the air from where he had been touching 3PO. It was later, as they were attempting to wipe his memory, that he realized that 3PO had been uncomfortable with his actions. He gave the other droid an out, though, by not giving an indication that his memory had remained. Perhaps in the future the other droid would be more welcoming of the idea of sharing circuits for a night or maybe even for a memory's time.


End file.
